


Manicures And Martinis

by Jocasta_Caitiff



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF, Geek & Sundry RPF
Genre: Biting, Chance Meetings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, Eye Contact, F/M, Feels, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, shower fun, tying up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocasta_Caitiff/pseuds/Jocasta_Caitiff
Summary: A chance meeting with Taliesin in a hotel bar gives you all the butterflies. Man, does he do a good bit of eye-fucking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic, eeeek! Not dared show this to anyone else, so all suggestions welcome. Thank you! *squeaks*
> 
> Edit to note: of course I wouldn't dare presume to know any of the people in this so please consider this all fiction from my sordid little mind.

The cool liqueurs in my drink were sweet and made my cheeks flush; I definitely wasn't cut out for daytime drinking. Swirling the cocktail gently I looked over my glass across the quiet hotel bar and sized up the other guests; there was a tabletop convention starting in town tomorrow and I expected the hotel to start filling up soon. 

There were only a handful of people dotted around currently; a few business-smart men ignoring each other in favour of their laptops and broadsheets. Some people had sat at the booth behind the one I had taken up residence in and I wondered if they were fellow nerds from the relaxed laughter I occasionally overheard. I could make out some dark hair and, more interestingly, what looked like some spikes of pinkish purple over the top of the booth. 

Enough with people watching. I carefully scooped up my freshly made elderflower martini, grabbed my purse, and made my way back to the privacy of the booth I'd previously nabbed. It was comfortable as I settled back into the plush seating, and I pulled out some crocheting from the oversized handbag I'd left on the table. I loved crafting - it was my favourite way to chill out, and I quickly zoned out all the low level conversation around me. 

After a while I put my yarn on the table and went to take another sip of my cocktail. The condensation on the glass pooled and ran down the stem, dripping on my top. "Damnit" I muttered to myself and brushed the droplets away. As I did so, I could hear the booth behind me make their cheerful goodbyes to each other, and I looked back up just in time to see a solitary male figure walk past. I glanced involuntarily at the man's arse as it moved past me at eye-level. The hips were shrugged into tight black jeans and I couldn't help but stare openly at the peachy bum as the man walked away. In that second I saw as a mobile phone wiggled its way up and out of a back pocket and fell silently into the thick carpet by my feet. I grabbed the phone and stood to follow the stranger, when I looked up properly; the purple hair was a sharp mohawk, and suddenly I knew I recognised him.

"Hey Taliesin! Your phone" I called. His retreating figure spun round on the spot, kohl lined eyes snapped to meet mine. In an instance his expression changed from surprise, to confusion upon locking eyes with me, and then... something else? This man was a stranger to me in real life, and hard to read. A broad, toothy smile replaced his frown in an instant and he walked towards me. 

"Thank you darling, I didn't even realise I'd dropped it, much obliged." He reached out and I passed his phone over the table to him. As his hand briefly closed over mine with a gentle squeeze, he glanced down and let out a small chuckle. "Your nails are fabulous!"  
I looked down as if seeing my own hands for the first time, then was back to my senses in a flash. I'd painted my nails matte black with glossy red blood spatter to match my horror themed jersey. "Thank you" I smiled sheepishly, suddenly very wary of the awkward angle I was leaning at as well as his intense stare. He held my hand longer than necessary and swept a thumb across the top of my fingers, before taking his phone. 

I sat back down quickly almost relieved that his contact was broken, but very aware that he was still watching me carefully. "Sorry.... have we met?" He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow quizzically as if trying to recall a connection. Of course - I'd called him by name. "No don't worry, you don't know me" I said brightly and told him my name, although the cocktail flush betrayed my attempt at a cool demeanour, "I'm just a follower." An awkward pause passed. "Um I mean I watch you." His eyebrow darted higher. "Oh for the love of...." I knew I was blushing deeper, why the hell was I suddenly so flustered and embarrassing?! "I'm a Critter, jeez. Should have just opened with that, huh." Another pause... then Taliesin erupted in laughter. "Well always a pleasure to meet one of the family. May I?" And he gestured towards the seat next to me. I smiled dumbly in response but he was already seating himself at the booth.

"What are you making there?" I tried to cover the lace I was crocheting but it was too late, he was leaning over to peek at my handiwork. "Oh, ah, ahem it's a doily. Of sorts." He looked at the strategically placed repeating beadwork and anatomical patterns, and a wave of realisation hit him. "Is that... what I think it is...?" I screwed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Yes it's exactly what you think it is, if you've got the kind of mind I think you have". Daring to make eye contact again, I looked up to see that unreadable expression return to his face. "I think," He spoke measuredly, "we need some more drinks here."

Without waiting for a reaction, Taliesin scooted around the other side of the table and walked to the bar. I tried to filter out his stare and the unexpected butterflies he made me feel, by switching focus instead back to the rude lacework I was making. There was a small but surprisingly lucrative corner in the market for offensive makes and I usually loved the double takes that it earned when crafting out and about. But I was suddenly more self conscious than it had made me before.

Taliesin returned with two more elderflower martinis and sat back at the table, and it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "What?" He chuckled, "as you've already said you and I don't know each other, you don't know my tastes". His subtle emphasis on the last word sent a tiny shiver down my spine despite the warmth of the room.

"I didn't know any of you guys were going to be here this weekend," I changed the subject, "is it just you or have the whole gang come over?" He smiled and took a sip of his drink "nope Vox Machina are all here, we're going to do a surprise guest panel - please keep that to yourself for now obviously, thank you. Good lord this is sweet!" I couldn't help but laugh as he screwed his face up, the animalistic look dropped for a wince, and he got back up to order himself a whisky instead. 

I started to relax, and we made surprisingly easy small talk about everything from gaming to poetry, film and music. The time passed without my noticing, unlike his closeness; his body heat seemed to burn the closer he got to me. Our fingers danced through the air gesticulating with the conversation, occasionally touching, all the while one of his hands rested lightly on my knee. How was he suddenly so close?

The conversation turned and Tal started mentioning his current Critical Role story arc. "Woah woah woah there" I blustered, bringing the palm of my hand up to his lips to silence him. "I'm not fully caught up on you all yet; still a few episodes behind so no spoilers!!" Quick as a cat, his hand darted up to catch mine and he pressed my fingers to his lips in a chaste kiss "wouldn't dream of it, darling", he murmured. Seconds passed in silence as he held my hand there, his strong fingers once more over mine, as I forgot how to breathe. Another heartbeat passed, and another, and I couldn't break eye contact. He slowly and very deliberately curled my hand over to kiss the top of my fingers, all the while his darkening eyes blazed at mine and I couldn't have looked away for anything. I tried to speak as his tongue crept out and traced the length of my index finger slowly, wetly, but the air was suddenly too warm, the lights too bright, and still he didn't drop his stare. The scruff of his stubble scraped deliciously against the skin of my inner wrist; I couldn't help in the heat of the moment but imagine how erotic that scratchiness would feel elsewhere on my body. My lips suddenly felt parched and I licked them nervously and bit my lower lip, seemingly the only movements I was able to make. He stared directly at my lips and sucked the tip of my finger into his warm mouth, grazing the skin lightly with his teeth. 

"Be careful," I heard myself say quietly, from some brave place, "don't start something you're not going finish". Taliesin pulled my finger out agonisingly slowly with a tiny 'pop' and just glared his hot gaze as the corner of his mouth curled up. "Fascinating... Now why on earth would you think you need to say that?" And with those words he leant forward to finally close the small space between us with a kiss.

His lips were soft on mine in dizzying contrast to his rough stubble. As he leaned in to me, one broad hand swept up my back to pull me further in to his kiss, and I moved obediantly with him. He tasted strongly of whisky as his mouth moved against mine. I leaned into the kiss even more deeply, and my breasts pushed against his chest making him groan. I brought my hands up to either side of his head; the recently shaved panels in his hair were smooth and I slipped one hand around to the back of his head, he shivered lightly as my fingers stroked the nape of his neck. 

He broke the kiss breathlessly and leant his forehead against mine, and brushed a loose piece of hair out of my face with the pad of his thumb. "Now that IS nice", he said lowly as I continued to stroke his neck. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed, smiling. I tilted my head slightly to find his lips once more and delved into another kiss, this time deeper. I felt the start of a knot build in the pit of my stomach as we kissed more and more. I nipped his lower lip in my teeth lightly, needing to pause and catch my breath. At this, Tal growled low and long against my mouth, his eyes flashed open to meet mine as he muttered "you're starting a dangerous game, little girl".

My stomach tightened again and I met his kiss once more but his hands around me gripped tighter this time, as if with more of a sense of urgency, of possession. His tongue gently flicked at mine, at odds with the hunger in his lips. I could feel a quiet moan start to build and escape shamelessly when, suddenly, we heard someone clearing their throat. 

We looked up to see Matt Mercer awkwardly stood a foot or so from our booth, seemingly about to turn away. Tal sighed heavily and hung his head momentarily before turning to face his friend as I, embarrassed, suddenly pretended to be checking my phone. Taliesin spoke first with a barely hidden irritation in his voice "Beautiful timing, Matt. What do you want?" "I'm sorry mate I didn't realise you.... You weren't in your room or answering your phone, so I just... We're to meet an hour earlier tomorrow morning is all, I can explain later if you like" "I think... that would be a good idea don't you? Thanks for the heads up." A moment passed where the two friends just looked at each other while I cringed inwardly at the awkwardness of it all. Suddenly a burst of bright female laughter sprang forward from someone out of sight, and a voice called out "nice one Tal, we'll just be going then if you're busy!" as a hand grabbed Matt's arm to pull him away. "Thanks Marisha!" Tal laughed, "subtle as ever love". Matt stumbled sideways as his fiancé pulled him away, still laughing. I heard him whisper whilst still in earshot "that's so unlike him, I wonder who -" "Still hear you, Mercer" Tal said loudly, amused. "Busted!" Matt called back and then they were gone.

An awkward pause passed by then we both burst into childish giggling. "Where were we?" asked Tal once we'd caught our breaths again, his eyes still flashing dangerously but with a little half smile. He cupped my face gently, swiping his thumb across my kiss-swollen lips. "Busted indeed...." I replied, looking down at his lap. His eyes followed mine and he glanced down to see the now painfully obvious bulge straining in his jeans. "Oh my...." was all he said. He looked back up to me with a slight blush, as the smile on his mercurial face changed from sweet to hungry again. He palmed himself through his clothes to readjust his bulge and I realised I was still watching. Reluctantly meeting his look again, there was an amused gleam in his eye, and knew I was in trouble.

"Now I don't really act like this often at all, but..." he paused as if trying to compose himself, trying to slow his heartrate back down, "shall we take things further or would you like to draw an albeit still very pleasant line under... matters?" Even now, speaking softly, acting the gentleman, his mannerisms belied his innocence; he leaned forwards into me so I felt his breath on my face as his body crowded me, his eyes glinted with an almost cruel enjoyment as I squirmed. A pause thickened the air between us. This man was rendering me stupid so in answer I slowly, deliberately, put my things one by one in my handbag then turned back to face him with a small smile. Tal smiled broadly and dropped his eyes to my hand which he squeezed. "Well then, ladies first."

We edged around the table and walked hand in hand to the lift at the end of the long bar. Placing one broad hand to the base of my back, he jabbed the lift button with the other. "Just for the record, I don't do this kind of thing either. At all." Better late than never, I found my tongue again. He smiled kindly at me and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to my cheek, as he whispered "I guess we'll both have to feel our way then won't we". He rested his head against mine and gently stroked my back while we waited. 

The lift doors slid open with a quiet 'ping', waking us into movement again. He ushered me forwards, turning his back to swipe his key card at the floor controls. The door slid shut again as I surruptitiously checked my appearance in the inner mirrors. Taliesin turned back round to face me, and the fire in his eyes had seemed to ignite once more. He advanced on me with such an animalistic stance that I felt nervous and yet aroused all at once. He came chest to chest to me, backing me into the cold mirrored corner. I moved in towards him ever so slightly, anticipating his kiss, but he just leaned over me and..... looked. I felt incredibly vulnerable in that moment. His breath was hot on my face and I could see his chest rise and fall. Just as I thought my nerve would give out, the lift sounded once more and Tal's expression lightened again. "This is us, pet" He smiled as he led me by the hand to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taliesin brings the reader to his room. Shenanigans ensue.

The door clicked shut and a second passed before he turned to face me.  
When he did, he smiled at me the way a starving man would size up a steak. This paired with the predatory body language in the lift was making me nervous, and I'd started to question myself when he kissed me again and assuaged all doubts. Taliesin cupped my face as he brought his mouth to mine, his lips soft and hungry. I lazily draped my arms around his waist and our bodies pushed together. Unable to resist the bum I had been ogling at only an hour ago, I dropped a hand lower to shamelessly grope at him. His bum was firm in tight jeans and I couldn't help but squeeze. He responded by pushing his groin against mine and I could feel his arousal grind into me. He brought his head back to pepper my cheek then jawline with tiny kisses down to my neck, where he buried his face alternating his delicious assault between tiny nips and kisses. That familiar knot in my stomach twisted once again and a soft moan slipped past my lips as he gently bit at my collarbone.

All nerves and doubt rapidly abandoning ship, I pulled back to create just enough distance to slowly drag my jersey up and off, then I stepped back til my legs met the edge of the bed and sat down. Tal chuckled quietly and just looked on; his eyes moved painfully slowly as he looked down across my body, then moved towards me. I looked up as he ran his fingers through my hair, then kissed the top of my head. I was suddenly very aware of my proximity to his groin, so I started to undo his studded belt with excited fingers, when he stopped me. "Ah now it's not time for that yet, we have all night and I have no intention of rushing this. I want to take my time to enjoy you..." and he knelt down between my knees to face me. 

He leaned in to the curve of my neck and breathed in deeply with a happy sigh. "Your skin smells delicious, lets see how you taste...." he murmured as he licked a trail across my collarbone. He spread a broad hand across my lower back again as he gently licked down to my full cleavage. He licked a line around the curve of a breast then sat back on his heels and blew cool air onto my skin. I shivered lightly as my skin goosebumped, then relief as his warm mouth reclaimed my breast. His right hand cupped my other breast through the black lace of my bra, gently palming the mound then circling his thumb over my nipple as it pebbled under his touch. He moved his other hand higher up my back to release the bra clasp with one quick movement. I wriggled out of the straps and it was gone; flung across the room. 

In retaliation I tried to pull up at the hem of his band tshirt but he stilled my hands "patience dear, I'm not done with you yet". With that, he leaned forwards and took one of my hardened nipples into his mouth with a suck and began to lap at my skin with his tongue. Head back, I mewled happily, digging my nails into Taliesin's shoulders. (which in turn made him growl under his breath). Glancing back down, I could see him look up at me through hooded, dark eyes, all the while mouthing at my bare skin lasciviously. While he'd caught my eye he started to move further down my body. He grazed hot kisses between my breasts, and lower. I automatically brought my arms forward to self-consciously cover my stomach but he merely batted me away and continued further down - eyes still locked on mine.

As he got to the waistband of my jeans he stopped and lowered his eyes, then traced his fingertips spider-like down my body to the buttons. He popped the first one, then another, then began to walk one hand back up my torso whilst undoing the last. As the final button popped, I was pushed flat on my back into the soft bed. Before I knew what was happening, Tal snaked his hands up my hips and my jeans were peeled down, fingernails scraping slightly at my legs as he pulled them fully off, taking my sneakers with them. I propped up on my elbows as I saw first just his mohawk bob back up between my legs, then his mischievous face. 

I shuffled further back up the bed until my feet were off the floor, much to his annoyance, "I don't know why you're pouting - I'm not running away, I'm making myself more comfortable in your bed you prat." "I'm not pouting," he pouted. "Shut up and join me". That seemed to do the trick as he shucked off his heavy biker boots with a thump and climbed up onto the foot of the big bed, smirking.

"And what's with all this clothing? There's a definite unbalance in your favour." "Oh yes", he replied with a grin, "and I am *thoroughly* enjoying it." "Yes well it's your turn now so top off please, I want to see some skin." He paused before eventually pulling his tshirt up over his head, dropping it onto the floor. "Much better", I smiled. To my surprise he looked almost shy for a second, before he lowered his broad body next to me to lie on his side. He was lightly sunkissed with an even spread of brown hair across his chest that I immediately felt the need to run my fingers through. "Gorgeous" I whispered and turned to kiss him. 

Taliesin's free hand roamed up and down my back as we kissed, stroking my skin smoothly. I slipped my arm around him and inched us closer, my breasts pushed up against his bare chest, and slid my hand lower inside the top of his jeans. I gave his hip a squeeze just as he moved his hand down to my bottom and began to knead at my flesh. I whimpered into his mouth but the noise was stolen by his kisses; his tongue fluttering against mine, lips getting frantic as the moment started to spiral. 

Before I even realised it was happening, Tal slid his hand into my knickers and had his palm pressed against my mound, massaging and cupping me. All I could do was whine needily as he beckoned his fingers against my slit, coating his thick fingers in my juices. "So wet already, love?" But words had completely left me, so I pushed my face to his shoulder and kissed at him pathetically as he continued to coax at my core, laughing softly into my hair. "And I've barely even started darling, oh my..." he whispered darkly into my ear. "Is that right, gunslinger?" I managed to get the words out as he began circling my nub lazily with his thumb. 

Suddenly he pushed me onto my back. "Gunslinger eh? Percy's not here, *I* am. This is ME" and with that he slid a finger deep inside me and beckoned the fingertip to stroke my inner walls. I cried out softly as he pumped into me, pulling his finger out then slowly pushing two inside, stretching. My back arched off the bed as he flicked his thumb roughly over my clit. "This is what's real, this is what matters" He all but growled, fingers moving in and over me, while he leaned down forehead to forehead. His eyeliner was smudged and emphasised his intense, pale eyes. "You feel pretty fucking real to me" I replied, and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a lip-crushing kiss. He softened into me again but kept his hand moving in pace. I gasped happily and my eyes rolled back as his fingers stroked slickly along my slit now, swiping my nub with every flick. A throbbing ache was building steadily. 

Then, without warning, he withdrew his hand. Whimpering at the sudden loss, I opened my eyes to see him slowly, deliberately bringing one glistening finger up to his lips. I felt so self-conscious but couldn't look away as he closed his lips over his wicked finger and slowly withdrew it with a smirk. 

He flashed me a look so intense I shivered and pulled away from him instinctually. He planted his hand to the side of my head so I couldn't move, then just cocked an eyebrow at me, questioning. I spoke breathily "I was joking you know - I like Percy, but I really like you now we've met, it's just..." "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, it's just that... well you keep giving me this intense look like you're going to eat me alive. And it's so exciting but you're kind of... scaring me." "Eating you alive eh?" There was that damned look again. "What a fantastic idea..." Before I could reply he was already crawling back down my body, eyes as ever burning into mine. 

He reached my legs and hooked his fingers into the sides of my simple black knickers, dragging them down agonisingly slowly. As he did he lowered his gaze and that smile widened as my underwear disappeared. I grabbed an extra pillow for my head and propped up so I could see. He gently positioned my knees over his shoulders and pushed up on his knees so I was completely prone, the whole time with his hot gaze upon my sex and a wicked smile on his lips. 

Then he was moving; his head went down and a hand spider-walked to my stomach and pressed down just as I felt a lick run the length of my lips. I juddered instantly from the touch, from the heat of his mouth and the intimacy of the act. His hot tongue lapped wetly at my slit, setting pace, and he nudged at my clit with his nose as he devoured me. With each lick my body shuddered with pleasure despite my best attempts to stay still for him. He brought his spare hand up to spread me even more, and his big index finger started to strum and tap at my clit, nearly sending me over the edge. Then his tongue was finding my inner folds, flicking playfully before plunging into me, as his cheeks scratched gently at my inner thighs. I looked down at this strange, incredible man between my legs, he looked up and locked my gaze. He slowly licked his tongue up and out of me and returned to the bundle of nerves he'd been torturing exquisitely with his finger, wrapped his mouth around it and sucked a hard rhythm. There was one finger curling inside me, now two, his hot wet lips on my clit; a pulse built ringing through me. I grabbed for the hand on my stomach and clenched my fingers around it, digging nails into skin, desperate to hold on to something. Suddenly he started to hum softly and the gentle vibrations throbbed and I was choking back a guttural cry when he bared his teeth and gently bit down on me as his fingers twisted inside. A cry ripped from my mouth as my body shook and bucked in the air beneath him. My thighs clamped around his face and he gently bit at my inner thigh for release, but I was gone; hands now ruining his hawk, pulling him crushed into me as I bucked and rode out my orgasm on his face. 

He held me in place, watching my face in fascination as my brain attempted to reconnect with my body, then ever so gently laid my legs back down. He nuzzled at my hips gently while my legs twitched the last of my orgasm away, nipping teeth at my hipbones then replacing bites with light kisses. He moved back up and pulled me into a huge bear hug, and I just let my body mould to him, as he rocked me gently and whispered beautiful, filthy words in my ear. "I'd say that's not a bad way to kick-start the evening darling," I purred happily against his chest in reply as I felt his words softly rumble, "now lets see if we can make things really interesting...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OhmygodI'mnotevensorry. Didn't expect to find myself writing the previous piece, let alone follow it up with genuine smut! 
> 
> Crumbs. I've gone all unnecessary.


	3. Chapter 3

Taliesin pinned my body down with his torso and locked me into a deep, passionate kiss. I clutched at his shoulders, fingers gripping his muscles, and worked my hands down his broad back. He rubbed against my hip and I matched his movements to push my hips up to meet him. His erection was straining at his jeans and I slid one hand round to rub at him. Palming his bulge, I squeezed, eliciting a deep moan. He looked beautiful; his pale eyes rolled back a little and his lips parted with a sigh. My hand rounded slow circles over the tip of his bulge before sliding down along his length, squeezing and rubbing. Even through the denim I could feel his dick twitch under my hand and he groaned throatily through our kisses. His eyes were hooded and hazy with lust as he placed his hand over mine, moving together over his arousal.

Reluctantly he pushed my hand away then unbuttoned his jeans. He pushed them and his boxers down in one go, and his prick bounced free, he was still kicking his clothes onto the carpeted floor when I reclaimed his cock in hand again. His skin was hot and velvety as I ran my fingers along his length. He nuzzled into my neck and I could hear the breath hitch roughly in his throat when I gently dragged my fingertips all the way down to his base, then over his balls. I massaged his balls for a while then with a soft squeeze I moved my hand back up to palm at his tip. The head of his dick was turning a flush red as he moaned and pressed needy kisses to my cheek. A drop of precum began to bead at his tip as I smoothed my hand up and down.

A moment of clarity kicked in and he stilled my hand, "wait... protection... we need..." I paused in my ministrations and nodded silently. He stayed still for a moment, then threw his arm over his eyes with a groan, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He disappeared into the en suite and I heard mutterings, then a zipping noise... then a soft "ah HAH", and had to stifle a giggle. He returned holding aloft a small box triumphantly, dick still bobbing erect. "I cannot tell you HOW relieved I am not to have to knock on one of the crew's doors" he laughed as he perched at the foot of the bed. I sat up and watched as he tore open a little foil packet with care, then smoothed the condom down his erection with a grunt.

Safely done, he leaned forwards and planted a huge kiss on me. As I reached to put my arms around him, he intercepted my hands and brought them behind my back where he held them at the wrist in one hand. His free one roamed across my body, stroking and pinching and caressing. "Do you trust me?" He whispered as he nipped at an earlobe with his teeth and I sighed happily in response. He nudged at a shoulder, urging me to turn.

Just as I started to move, hands still trapped, he flipped me over onto my front with surprising ease and I landed amidst the soft pillows and rumpled bedding with a small gasp. Lying there for a moment, unsure, I felt his broad hands feeling at my smooth legs and I mentally cheered myself for having just shaved.

I drew myself up onto hands and knees, and looked back over a shoulder at him. Tal met my gaze then sighed and ran his hands up and down my back once, twice, then ran them in circles over my buttocks. Without warning, he brought the flat of his hand down on my bum with a loud but surprisingly light smack. He landed a few more spanks and strokes across my bottom and I had to push my thighs together as wetness pooled again. "What a lovely pink you go" he said, looking admiringly at my rear. He leaned back on his haunches and took himself in hand, still looking at my tingling skin. He looked up and glowered dangerously at me as he slowly pumped his fist a few times around his cock before bringing his other hand up to run a finger along my sex. He swirled a thick finger inside me, inspecting how wet I was again, then too soon he'd moved his hand away and brought himself up to kneel behind.

I felt him bring his thick cock up to my opening and jutted against me, then his hands found my waist to steady himself, then.... nothing. He was just resting against me lightly, waiting; it was maddening.

I tried to move back onto him but strong hands gripped my hips, fingers digging into my soft flesh as he forced me to hold still. "W-what...." I managed to stammer out, "what a-are you..." In answer, he leaned down over me and whispered darkly into my ear "tell me you want this". "What do -" "Ask for it" I drew a deep shaky breath and tried to steady my voice. "Please," I tried not to whine, trapped in limbo with his hot breath on my face. He released one hip then snaked his arm up around my shoulder. "Use your words, darling" he drawled. "Please Tal, please don't make me beg" His hand moved up to the back of my head where he grabbed a fistful of hair and gently pulled my head back. "You just need to ask, nicely" the words were measured and there was the slightest suggestion he was fighting himself to hold back. "Please... fuck me...." I whimpered. His face lit up as he smiled. "There's my good girl" he murmured breathily. Then with a grunt he pushed and entered me in one thrust.

I cried aloud as he buried himself in me, his body still draped over mine. He panted as he withdrew exasperatingly slowly then bit me hard on the shoulder just as he bottomed out inside me. I threw my head back with a howl. With that, something snapped in the moment and in his resolve and he pounded into me over and over, a steady rhythm punctuated by lurid wet sounds.

I tried desperately to keep both of us up as his weight bore down on me but the room was spinning, and all I could think was that I was so close again. I had to bring an arm up to the headboard to steady myself and try desperately to regain some control. Taliesin let go of my hair and brought his hand up to where I was leaning on the headboard, where he intertwined his fingers with mine. Squeezing his hand, I started to push back and meet his thrusts with my own, finding his hard physical tempo.

Someone was moaning loudly and I couldn't even tell which of us it was any more. Taliesin's right hand released grip on my hip and he snaked lower to between my legs. His fingers wriggled to find my clit and then he was rubbing my oversensitive flesh in time with every deep thrust. As close as I was I could hear in his breaths and his growls that he wasn't far behind.

I leaned my head on his outstretched arm as I felt my climax build, while he muttered expletives with every pound into me then, in a heartbeat, I was falling apart. I heard a guttural howl rip through me as my orgasm overtook my senses, and I sank my teeth into Taliesin's bicep. The sudden pain was all it took to tip him over the edge and with a "Jesus... fuck!" he was coming in spasms. His hand on my clit involuntarily flicked at me as he jerked and another white-hot climax wracked my body as everything went black.

"It's okay, love, it's okay" A hand was stroking my hair as the voice soothed and a room came into focus. Ah. I looked up into Taliesin's concerned face and a relieved smile twitched on his lips. "Hello you..." I mumbled with a smile. "I'm so sorry love I didn't mean to go so hard, I..." He blushed prettily and I couldn't help but reach up to trace his cheekbones with my fingertips. He tilted his face into my hand and kissed chastely at my wrist, the scruff of his chin scraping at my sensitive skin. "It's okay," it was my turn to say, "I'M okay." I tried to sit up but he held me gently in place "take some time to come round, please, I don't want you falling over".

After I'd blacked out, Taliesin had panicked and scooped me up into a bundle of bedding which is how I came round, head in his lap as he softly brushed the hair from my face. "Scrap that," I said, "better than okay actually..." He smiled more broadly, still blushing, and leaned over to plant a kiss on my nose. "You're so ethereal..." I said quietly as I stared at this strange, gorgeous man with the hypnotic seascape eyes, "...but your hair's a bit fucked up now". He erupted in laughter and wrapped his arms around me. "I'd say we're both fantastically fucked right now, pet."

"Touché"


	4. Chapter 4

"So...... that happened" Taliesin said to the back of my head, and I could hear a smile in his voice. We were laid spooning under the soft bedding in his room. I all but purred in reply, locked in his bear hug. He snuggled his face into my tousled hair and sighed contentedly as I stroked the big arms wrapped around me and gave in to giggles. We fell easily into conversation again as we had done in the bar, talking news and the arts as if this was a regular situation.

As we lay there I tried to piece together how it had all snowballed; things like this just didn't happen to me. I thought about all the hours I'd spent watching CR, getting familiar with the genuinely funny and likeable group of friends - and now here I was, spooning with the handsome creator of No Mercy Percy. It was was bloody surreal to say the least. Amazing, but definitely surreal. We fell quiet and just enjoyed the tactile warmth of each other's bodies.

The contemplative silence was shattered by a heavy metal ringtone slicing through the peace as my phone rang. "Ugh I'd better check that I'm afraid. I've a few friends en route, it might be one of them." I pulled the fluffy duvet up around my chest and sat up to glance around the room for my bag. It struck me with a modicum of shame that I'd been so preoccupied with lust I hadn't even looked around the room, nor could I remember what I'd done with my things. I ran a hand through my disheveled hair as I cast my eyes around, trying to see where my bag might have ended up. Taliesin sat up too and looked at the floor by him then leaned over, sitting back up holding my handbag. I smiled my thanks and started searching through my bag, locating my phone just as the ringing stopped. "Ahh shitfuck..." I swore under my breath, trying to ignore the snigger to my left, and put my bag down on my side of the bed. Tal fluffed the pillows behind him and propped himself up, one arm behind his head, as he watched me unlock and check the missed call info on my phone.

I snuggled back into his chest and sent a quick message to my friend to phone me back later, trying to ignore Taliesin's suggestions "tell them you're indisposed hehe, no wait, say you're cross stitching your brains out". "It's crochet actually, and shush." He cackled and draped an arm across my chest, his hand finding my breast. "Tell them you're busy having a meeting of minds" he said as he kissed my hair. "I don't think it's our minds that have been doing the meeting" I smirked. "Hey that's a little unfair, I think you have a rather lovely mind actually. And I'd hope you think more of me than a piece of meat." "Ah but what a piece" I replied, but he didn't laugh, instead saying quietly "I meant it when I said I don't do things like this you know." "Well you should, you're really good at it. Don't worry, I think you and your ridiculous brain are both fantastic actually." I finished writing the text and turned to smile at him.

"Here, let me just..." and without waiting for a reply he took my phone. He flicked through a few apps til he found the camera shortcut and set it to face us. "Come here, you" he pulled me in close and took a photo. When I looked it was actually a really nice shot; both smiling against some rumpled pillows, me nestled against his bare chest (my modesty thankfully intact thanks to the angle). "Lovely" he said, then looked at me. He traced my jawline with a finger, and lifted my face to look at him. "Just lovely."

He leaned in and kissed me, soft lips taking mine over. I slid my phone under the pillow and brought my arms up to his neck, sinking into his kisses. Tal shifted onto his side and pulled me in to him, his arm around me, and slid his hand down to cup my bottom. He broke the embrace to start peppering kisses down my cheek and I turned my face to give him free rein. As I looked across, I suddenly noticed an angry looking purplish red mark on the arm around me and had a moment of realisation. "Oh my god!" "I know I'm good, but still..." he murmured. "No, Taliesin, your arm! Oh god was that me?" "You should see your shoulder dear, I'm afraid we have a matching pair." "What? Shit, I'm so sorry!!" He looked from the bitemark to me, and his soft features darkened. "I'm not sorry. In fact I rather like it."

I could feel the flush rise up my chest to my face as he grinned toothily at me, his eyes flashing dangerously once more. I groaned as he moved in to kiss me again. His mouth moved hungrily over mine but without the ferocity of before; now he was kissing needily but in slow lingering movements. And it was every bit as intoxicating. He squeezed my ass, gently kneading at my flesh and pulling me tight against him. I could feel the twitch again of his groin waking up against me, and I rolled my hips to push back at him. I roamed my hand down from his waist and let it rest at the curve of his lower back. Raising a leg, I hooked my foot behind Taliesin's thigh and gently rocked my pelvis against him, building up a slow friction. His hand on my bum crept lower and snaked around the curve of my buttock to find my core. I gasped quietly against his mouth as his fingers stroked. "Already wet again for me? What a good girl, so responsive to me... to this...." he whispered against my open mouth, slowly beckoning a finger against me with each word. I should have cringed at his words but instead I felt shamefully turned on.

We lay like that for what seemed like hours; kissing and touching, slowly moving together. With my hand gently pumping his stiff cock, his fingers coaxing at my wetness, we kept each other on the brink of climax for an agonisingly long time. Taliesin was the first to break. "You need to stop, love" he groaned. I kept going - my hand rising up the length of his throbbing dick, swirling my palm over his leaking tip before sliding my hand back down again. He stilled my wrist. "I said stop." He glared hotly, "I need to be inside you again when I come". And with that, he rolled onto his back and reached to his bedside table for the little box he'd previously hunted out.

Condom retrieved, he unwrapped it and held it over the tip of his prick and went to roll it down but my hand got there first. Eyes locked I slowly dragged my hand down his erection, rolling the condom into place. He shuddered slightly, his breathing heavy, then leaned in to plant a hot open kiss on my mouth. He pulled me in tight to him in a breast crushing embrace, my hand still holding the base of his thick cock. His hand came down and brushed against mine to cup my mound and massage at me. I groaned as his fingers stroked inside my slickness and up to my nub where he started to rub in little circles. I shifted my hips and edged up, then angled the tip of his penis against me. Tal nodded slightly and pushed his fingers apart to spread my pussy then, arching my back, I pushed his tip up against my entrance. I let go of him and steadied my hands on his waist, locked eyes, and then shifted my hips back so he slid inside ever so slowly. I whimpered involuntarily as more of him pushed inside, stinging slightly. "So fucking.... tight..." he muttered through gritted teeth. I moved my hips again and tried to relax. Tal withdrew slightly, caught his breath, and thrusted; with a grunt he sank deep inside.

What was fucking earlier felt more like lovemaking now; I rolled my hips as he gently withdrew then pushed into me, silent bar the soft sounds of skin on skin. I heard myself start to make little pleading sounds as the pressure in me began building up, like a slow burning fire lit in my belly. A crescendo started in Taliesin too; his face was reddening and his breaths got shorter as we moved in time with each other. His fingers were gripping my hips hard enough to leave marks. I rolled my hips harder, desperately pushing into him to feel the friction of his base grinding into my clit and building the start of my surge.

His forehead was against mine and I felt like I was drowning in his pale eyes as neither of us looked away. "I'm so........ unff", he bit his lip and the sinew in his neck was tensing with the effort of control. I was falling and I needed to anchor myself on him so I grabbed the back of his ruined hawk with frenzied fingers and pulled, hard.

Suddenly his deliberate movements faltered and he was bucking wildly into me just as my own orgasm came crashing down. We clung onto each other as our bodies jerked and melted together, and I buried my face in the crook of his neck and whimpered. Taliesin whispered expletives into my hair as he rode out his climax buried deep inside me, my spasming walls milking him as I fluttered down from my own high.

We stayed that way until he had to reluctantly withdraw and take off the condom. He stumbled silently into the bathroom to grab a wad of tissues and splash water on his face, his eyeliner all but gone. He came back and crawled under the covers, immediately grabbing me into a cuddle. My nerve endings were still dancing so I made no attempt to move when he pulled me into his arms; a thousand questions suddenly flooding my head. He stroked my hair and I heard him clear his throat. "I think.... fuck," he haltered, rubbing a hand across his face roughly, "I think I might be in trouble here."


	5. Chapter 5

Not understanding his tone, I happily snuggled in Taliesin's arms like a disshevelled toy and stroked at his warm skin. The gentle rise and fall of his body with relaxed breaths was soothing and we just lay there gently cuddling. However as the minutes passed he didn't say anything else and, for the first time in a while, I started to feel awkward. He pulled back from me slightly and the air felt cool on my exposed skin where he'd previously been pushed against me.

I looked up into his face to see that he was fast asleep. Oh. Well that explained the radio silence, and it dawned on me that he must have been shattered and desperate for sleep. Shit I didn't even ask when he'd flown in, he might have been horribly jetlagged. He'd said he was in trouble - he must have been knackered, that was the only explanation that made sense. Scenarios started playing out in my mind, each resulting in him wanting rid to get some peace and quiet before the hustle of tomorrow's event. He might not have been the one night stand type but that didn't mean he necessarily wanted me sticking around either, outstaying my welcome. That's obviously what he was alluding to before he passed out, bless him.

Mind made up, I edged out of Taliesin's loose embrace and got up to collect my clothes quietly as possible. I only got as far as putting on my bra and top when I hit an issue. Underwear. Specifically my black knickers. One pair plain black shorties with tiny star on the front, last seen: being removed by a very wicked man. I shuddered deliciously at the memory. I looked frantically around but no joy. Stopping to think, I could remember him taking them off me but I was too preoccupied to have seen where they went. Damnit. I was going to have to do the walk of shame and whilst commando too.

My blush deepened as I dragged my jeans up over bare skin and quickly put on my socks and shoes. God I was so awkward, it suddenly felt like such a relief that Taliesin was asleep and didn't have to watch this embarrassing dance of mine. I shouldered my bag and did a quick check - hotel key card still safely in a side pocket, phew. Wait. My phone. I checked my bag before I remembered it must still have been tucked under the pillow. Shit, good job I remembered. I perched on the edge and slid a hand under to see if I could feel for it. Bingo! I managed to sneak my phone away without stirring the unaware man, and gave myself a mental high five as I looked down at his sleeping face. Long eyelashes rested on his cheekbones and occasionally fluttered, eyes still shut, in peaceful movements. God he was gorgeous. It took all my resolve not to climb back in and wrap his arms around me. I sighed. This was definitely the right thing to do... definitely? Arguing with myself, deep down I knew this was the better way to part company. I just couldn't stand the thought of him telling me it was time to go, his polite words hiding the social awkwardness of our situation. I had to avoid that before it happened, to save face for us both.

Phone still in hand, I sighed and looked to see if my friend had responded to that message. No icon showed up when I opened the phone lock screen, but there was the last thing I'd looked at - our photo. My heart sank a bit when I looked at our smiles, but I stopped myself and was determined to just be happy we'd had such an amazing evening at all (even though he'd now ruined sex for Future Me, I mentally scolded). So I steadied myself with a deep breath and went to pocket it. That's when, glancing across the bed, I noticed his phone on the table beside him. Having the flash of an idea I tiptoed around the bed to see if his phone was locked or whether I'd be able to bluetooth him the photo or something. No joy; of course it had a number lock on it. Damn, I thought, that might have been a nice thing to do. Even if he hadn't wanted it, he looked hot in that snap and could always have cropped me out. Oh well.

I felt weird just disappearing although I was sure it would be to his relief when he woke up with some personal space again. As I went back around for my bag, I noticed the hotel pen and pad on the little table. On the spur of the moment, I picked the pen up and went to write him a note. "Be casual, be cool" I tried to convince myself.... shit, what do people say in these things?! "Thank you for the awesome photo" I started, picture still on my mind. No no no that sounded like the sort of thing you'd say after a signing session, not after spending an evening doing what we'd done..... My mind wandered to recalling his strong hands on my body, him pushing into me and the way his eyes blissed out as they rolled back.... STOP IT, BRAIN, YOU'RE NOT HELPING. I screwed the paper up and dumped it in the bin. Lets try again. "Thank you" ....for what, a lovely evening? Would that be too twee? Ugh, I stared at the paper, hating myself so much right then. I just left it as "thank you" and signed a single kiss underneath, then put the pen down before I could question myself again.

Going to my side of the bed I picked up my bag, left the simple note on the pillow, and went to leave. But I couldn't. My feet were rooted to the spot as I looked at him again; his chest rising and falling steadily with deep breaths, soft hair covering his torso, almost beckoning me to crawling back in and nuzzle up to him. I wanted him to wake up, to ask me to stay. I wanted our bodies to come together again. I wanted to kiss him some more, to talk to him about life, the universe and everything. I just wanted to linger in his company for a moment longer. I thought about leaning over and dotting a kiss on his face and dear god, I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't bear the awkwardness of waking him up. With a sigh I went to let myself out, and disappeared up the hotel corridor to go hide in my room.

***

Unseen, Taliesin's eyes fluttered open at the low click of the door. He blinked twice, sleepy eyes focussing, then glanced across to the empty space beside him.

" _Fuck_."


	6. Chapter 6

Finally back in my hotel room, I sat down on my bed with a sigh. I suddenly felt stone cold sober: the alcohol had long worn off and the high I'd been riding from Taliesin's company had abandoned me with a jolt. The attention from that funny, sexy man had had me floating but now I felt leaden and blue. A shower seemed like a good idea so I purged my senses with hot-as-I-could-stand water and made use of all the various hotel toiletries miniatures despite having brought my own. Rinsing my hair free of conditioner, I raked fingertips over my scalp and had the vivid memory of his fingers in my hair. Shaking my head as if trying to shake off the sensation, I switched the shower off and stepped out and into a robe.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I roughly dried myself down when I winced; my hips were a bit tender. I stood in front of the full length mirror and opened my robe. Starting to bloom on my skin like dirty little flowers were the beginnings of bruises on my hips from where he'd clung on for dear life. I traced them lightly with my fingers as I smiled, looking on with a weird admiration. I then remembered what he'd said about matching bitemarks and turned around to look over my shoulder in the mirror. Sure enough, there was a red mark on my shoulder from him. I shivered despite the warm room as I remembered how he said he'd liked them. Damn, * _I_ * liked it. Flashes of the previous few hours passed through my mind: his teeth, his tongue, that laugh, his hands, the intense look in his eyes.... Suddenly I was disappointed that all I could smell was soap; the scent of his neck was gone, the sordid musk and fresh sweat of sex washed away. Seedy as it was, I missed it. "Pull yourself together woman" I muttered to myself, and grabbed some clothes, no longer wishing to see my body laid bare.

***

Taliesin was pissed off.

He'd woken up from a brief nap to find he was on his own. He sat up in bed, listened to hear if she was in the bathroom, but nothing. Throwing the covers off, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and glowered at the wall. He liked her, he actually really liked her. He'd just stopped shy of saying it and freaking her out but surely it was obvious. They clearly had a connection and, even if it was only ever a fleeting one, why make it feel like something cheap when it wasn't? "That's a pretty shitty move, love" he said to the empty room.

He'd decided on a hot shower to freshen up and work the product out of his hair. Standing under the jets of scalding water, he was soaping up when he found himself automatically sliding a hand lower to grip himself. Twitching under his own touch instinctually, he suddenly felt... odd. He leaned his forehead against the coldness of the bathroom tiles and sighed. Letting his arm drop, he just stood there, eyes shut, determined not to think.

He switched the water to cold.

***

Fully dressed and hair dried, I'd pushed recent events from my mind and gone to meet my friends for dinner in the hotel restaurant. Getting there first, I purposefully chose a table tucked in the corner, and pulled out my phone to continue reading some comics on it. Without even realising what I was doing, I pulled up photos on my mobile and looked at that picture again. I couldn't help but smile at his ruffled hair and warm grin. "Anything you want to share?" I immediately turned my phone over as I looked up to see my group of friends descending. Eventually all the stragglers had checked in, freshened up, and come to join me. "Just a funny story, how ARE you guys?" And I stood up to get in on some hugs.

Catching up with them was a balm to my distracted head and kept my mind off Things Not To Be Thought About. I hadn't seen some of them in months due to distance but we soon fell back into old friendships with ease (and with wine), and conversation flowed effortlessly. During the meal I occasionally found myself glancing around, and this didn't go unnoticed by an old Uni housemate. "Looking for someone?" I managed to pass it off as me trying to make eye contact with a waiter for water because of dire thirst, then had to field a bevy of dirty jokes about the poor young bloke. Laughing along with them, I tried to figure out if I was hoping to hide from the possibility of seeing Taliesin appear or hoping to see him, and I genuinely didn't know.

After a while and many MANY glasses of water thanks to my excuse re the waiter, I had to excuse myself to go to the toilet. One of my friends came with me in true girlfriend style, and we chatted in the bathroom while comparing bits of make up, recent haircuts, etc. Bladders appeased and lipstick reapplied, we washed up and left to join our friends again.

Walking out of the ladies' room, we all but barged into a slim redhead who was going in. "OhmygoshI'msosorryI.... hey it's you!" Marisha beamed. My friend opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. "Hi Marisha, sorry didn't see you there" I replied, smiling awkwardly. "Soooooooo.... you're not with.... hey who's your friend?" I tried to ignore the fact that I was blushing furiously and introduced my friend to her, then we made weird small talk for a minute before she excused herself with a cheerful "can't keep Matt waiting". Just as we went to walk back out into the open restaurant, her slender fingers grabbed at my elbow and I turned back. "Our er mutual friend has decided not to join us for dinner after all so I didn't think I'd be seeing you..." I blushed deeper and her voice took on a singsong quality, "hope you didn't break him!" Her face lit up with a cheesy grin but I thought a touch of warning edged her voice as she turned away again and disappeared through the frosted glass door. My friend, having walked on ahead a few paces, noticed I wasn't following her and had turned back just as I moved forward again. My friend grabbed my shoulders in a flurry of squeaks and "omfg that was Keyleth!"

She hurried us back to our table, all but dragging me by the hand. When we got back to our friends she burst into excited conversation, telling everyone who we'd just seen, when she faltered and swivelled to face me. "Hey hey hey back the fuck up - you were weird, what gives?" Put on the spot, I stammered that I'd seen her and Matt at the bar earlier and had exchanged a few sentences. My friends were apoplectic with indignation at me not having told anyone so I was relieved to be able to parrot back Taliesin's line about it being a surprise guest panel, and that I'd not wanted to wreck the surprise for them. I swore them to secrecy and took a back seat in the conversation.

Over dessert, plans were drastically changed to prioritise getting to the Q&A hall early to blag seats up front. As they happily made plans I just pushed my pudding around the plate uneaten, my stomach twisting with a mix of nerves and excitement at seeing a certain goth one more time.

***

In his room, Taliesin finished picking over his room service order and went back to laying out his clothes for the morning. Marisha had bust his chops over the phone for bailing on dinner but he knew there would be questions and didn't feel like talking just yet. Keeping busy was good, as was decimating the overpriced but delicious minibar. He smoothed out the dark grey suit he had brought for tomorrow and smirked, remembering the conversations he'd had with the guys about no one else wanting to "dress up", and always being too hot at these events. He knew this suit looked fantastic on his frame and didn't care. A skull patterned scarf was then draped over a shoulder of the hanging jacket, and sat back on the bed to survey the match.

Sighing, he leaned back onto his headboard, arms crossed behind his head. Uncomfortable in that position he brought his hands down to move the pillows from underneath him, when a piece of paper drifted down to the floor. Puzzled, he picked it up and read it. He paused for a few seconds, eyes just scrolling over the two words again and again, then carefully placed the note on his knee. He looked up at his clothes again blankly and stared into space, absentmindedly smoothing over the paper with his fingers.

He stood up slowly and retrieved his schedule printouts from the pocket of the black jeans draped over his armchair. He checked the other pockets, emptying them in order to fold his worn clothes, a surprised smile creeping across his lips as his hand closed over the contents of his last pocket. Ah yes... As an afterthought, he folded up the black fabric into a pocket square and tucked it down into the suit breast pocket. The perfect finishing touch. He sat back and looked over his handiwork with a dark smile.

***

Leaving my friends at the bar, I went back to my room alone and bellyflopped on the bed. The odds of me being able to sidle into the back of the Critical Role panel to listen were dwindling. With a bit of luck, it would be stupidly busy and I could hide amongst the other fans. I wanted to watch them so badly and didn't want to embarrass either myself or Taliesin - oh god I desperately didn't want him to have to pretend he couldn't see me, or piss him off if he thought I was TRYING to get his attention. I just wanted to go unnoticed and just enjoy being near him with no awkwardness, just seeing him again would be enough.

The thought of being near him again made my stomach lurch with arousal and for a second I hated myself for feeling so needy. I angrily kicked my sneakers off and shed my clothing piece by piece. Naked, I sized myself up in the mirror again and once more put my fingers on my hips to trace the marks left behind - little physical memories of the stupid intoxicating man I couldn't stop thinking about.

I ran my hands over my bare body, stroking my skin as he'd done. I cupped my breasts with a gentle squeeze and then released them, smoothing hands down over my belly, one hand palming at the soft flesh of a bruised hip, the other hand going lower. Moving down to touch myself I tried to remember how he'd touched me, how his fingers had slid along my wet lips, had danced over my clit. I tried to hear his voice echoing "good girl". I failed.

Frustrated, I threw myself back on the bed and grabbed my phone. I set several alarms for the following morning and wriggled under the soft bedding. Finding that damned photo again, I slipped a hand down to touch myself slowly, furiously ashamed and aroused. I wanted, no - needed, to get him out of my system before tomorrow. Tomorrow would be fine. Absolutely. Definitely.

I eventually fell asleep, phone in hand, still unsatisfied. As I drifted off, the last thing my mind showed me was Taliesin's pale eyes looming over me.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came with four snoozings of my alarms until I couldn't put it off any longer. I managed to get up, washed and half-dressed before I thought of Taliesin and the rest of the gang - a pretty awesome accomplishment given yesterday. Matt and Co. in mind, I made a last minute wardrobe change and swapped the generic d20 tshirt packed for today out for a slightly more apt one. Grabbing my make up bag, I sat at the table where the light was good, and carefully applied some makeup. I kept it minimal to avoid having to touch it up during the day, apart from some black eye makeup that I smudged on. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

Checking the time, I realised I was a few minutes late to go meet my friends for breakfast. I threw my eyeliner in my backpack along with my key card, phone and a few bits, then I grabbed my jacket. Quick ruffle of my hair in front of the mirror and I was good to go. "Lets rock."

***

Taliesin checked his reflection. He was quite literally suited and booted, accessories sorted, clean hair swept neatly down the back of his head. He was looking forward to the panel and doing a meet and greet; they always encountered fascinating people at cons and events. He checked his watch, he still had plenty of time before meeting Marisha and Matt to carpool to the arena, having breakfasted early in his room.

He sat at the table-come-desk at the foot of the bed and ran through his social media accounts to drop teasers for the day. Twitter updated, he took a quick selfie and posted that on Instagram, then sat with his cooling mug of coffee and watched as the notifications slowly start to ring up. Lots of buzz building, he sat back in the stiff chair and looked over at the blue skies through the window and smiled, whatever today brought it was going to be a good day with his good friends. And that was enough. Of course anything on top of that would be a rather lovely bonus...

He shook his head to dismiss the non-work thoughts and ran his fingers back through his hair. Not now, game face on, old boy. He stood up and straightened his jacket by the studded lapels, pocketing his key card, wallet and phone. Last minute mirror once-over done, and he was good to go. "Lets do this" he said out loud to no one, and strode out confidently.

***

Word had started to get out. I overheard a few people milling about excitedly, talking about having seen some cast members and putting 2 and 2 together re the unnamed guest slot. Unfortunately, my friends overheard too. It was resoundingly decided that we were definitely going to get to the hall first thing to queue and I didn't have the energy to argue. So, as soon as the doors opened to the public, I found myself queueing with the gang, and a LOT of others, at the hall to be let in to claim good seats. I was so relieved that people were in front of us, guaranteeing us no front seats, but it was still unsettling just waiting there. My friends were hypothesizing over what would be discussed, as the door eventually opened and we were let in.

It was huge. The hall was massive, with a long stage set up at the far end with multiple mics, glasses with bottles of water, and various things I couldn't quite see. We all filtered in excitedly and took our seats; we managed (thankfully) to get seats in the second row, a little off-centre. I listened in to everyone's conversation around me and started to settle in, happy and relaxed amidst lots of other people and my friends around me. I picked up on various bits of chat: plot discussions, favourite NPC impressions, roll stats, other people's campaigns, etc. I heard someone talking about the Critical Role group being a last minute booking due to someone else pulling out, and tried but failed to hear more of that. It seemed impossible considering how many commitments they all had but I didn't care how they came to be there, just that they were.

As time ticked by, my friends and I played card games in our seats and took it in turns to get up for refreshments and toilet breaks. I took my phone out to make sure it was on silent, and catch up on social media. I decided to take a picture of the swelling audience and put it up on my Instagram to kill some time. After doing so I had a quick scan through to see what others I followed had posted lately. A few swipes of the screen later, and my heart did a little flip: there was the executive goth himself, looking bright and dapper from a hotel room I knew all too well. You could see the edges of his bed behind him from how he had been sat, the bedding askew and unmade. Looking at the comments I had an unexpected pang of annoyance reading various people saying how sexy he was, etc. I felt the start of a flush rise up from my chest to my cheeks as I thought back to slipping out of that same room as he'd slept, his naked body half covered by the sex-rumpled bedding, the warmth of his skin, the smell of him... I closed my phone with a start, feeling as though I'd been caught out doing something bad, and fanned myself with my programme.

The auditorium started to warm up the more people that crammed in and I was feeling flushed for other reasons too. I stood up and took off my jacket to reveal my Gilmore tshirt underneath, mentally congratulating myself again at having packed it. I got a couple of cheers from people sat behind as they clocked it, and sat back down with a grin. Minutes later, someone was striding across the stage to a standalone microphone, to the beginnings of excited applause. I settled in for the ride.

An events spokesman was waffling on about rules, phones, questions... and I zoned out for a bit then, all of a sudden, Travis was striding out onto the stage to rapturous applause. The members of Vox Machina walked out waving one by one to enormous cheers, followed by a standing ovation when Matt finally completed the panel. I took my time looking across the stage to study them all one by one. I had to smile when I looked at Taliesin finally; he was sat centrally onstage in his finery as previewed in the photo he posted earlier. He looked completely calm and in his element, happily leaning over to chat with Marisha next to him, the two friends laughing easily. I lowered my eyes and smiled, settling back in my seat.

The panellists spoke with confidence, ease and humour as they each discussed their history of playing together through the years. They touched on their professions and how their work enhanced their enjoyment of nerd culture, and just generally had the audience in the palm of their hand. Matt was talking Pathfinder and I was happily drifting along with their discussion when I happened to glance in Taliesin's direction. He was looking directly at me.

My stomach plummeted as my eyes locked on his, and he just... looked. As I watched, he brought the back of his hand up to his temple and forehead as if overheating. Slowly, deliberately, he pulled out his black handkerchief and pressed the folded square to his cheekbone in a lazy dabbing motion. He slowly tucked it back into his breast pocket and tapped it gently, securely. He was giving me an intense stare as his mouth curled into a wicked little smile, before he leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his water bottle. As he moved, the lights glinted off something and I realised his handkerchief had an embellishment that looked for all the world like a tiny silver star...

Son of a bitch.

I have no idea about any of the following 10 minutes of dialogue because I was very busy concentrating on not spontaneously combusting. Taliesin avoided further eye contact, thank god, but he went on to dab at his forehead and sinful mouth with his memento three more times during the panel. Each time I had to concentrate with all my will power not to desperately wriggle in my seat for friction, and had to press my thighs together with force to stop myself from kick starting some inappropriate behaviour. My friends noticed nothing, happily in a fan rapture, but I felt like a beacon radiating a mixture of shame, anger, and want.

Eventually the panel was drawn to a close after an enthusiastic fan Q&A, and they announced that they would be doing a signing for as many people as the rest of the timeslot allowed. My friends got up to their feet quickly and I felt myself getting bustled along with them by the push of people. We were all handed prints of Vox Machina in character costume in case people hadn't been able to find something last minute to get signed. I had brought my own character sheets and PHB with me for some gaming later so I pulled out my handbook to get that signed. We chatted amongst ourselves as the queue slowly progressed, and I tried not to think.

Then we were at the front of the line and ushered up the steps one by one. A few crew members were on hand to take photos for people on their phones, and generally keep everyone moving along. Matt happily posed first for a hugging photo and signed my handbook with a professional but friendly smile and I thought I was going to get away with it until he winked at me as he handed the book back. I mumbled my thanks and moved along, heart thumping harder with each person I met. And then there he was.

Sliding my book across the desk to him with a pout, Tal opened it and signed with a flourish. "Photo darling?" he smiled innocently. "Yeah that would be nice thank you, _darling_ " I replied and narrowed my eyes to glare at him ever so slightly. He laughed and beckoned for a crew member to take my phone. I opened the camera and handed it to him, then turned side on to Tal to pose. He stood up and leaned forwards over the table and pulled an arm tightly around my waist, and we smiled for the camera. As the other man handed my phone back to me, I turned to Taliesin and said "thank you" quietly. As I did, he leaned to press a kiss to my cheek and growled the word "stay" under his breath. At that he turned brightly to face the next fan in line and I was ushered on.

Being the last to go through of my friends, I came down the steps on the other side of the stage to the others and was met with a lot of questions. All of them seemed to be along the lines of "DID TALIESIN JUST KISS YOU? WHY DIDN'T HE KISS ME?!?" from the men and women alike. Groan. Fending them off as much as possible, I suggested we stayed for a bit and watched everyone else filing through. I looked up to Taliesin and saw him talking to one of the crew in between signings, then everything carried on as normal. I garnered a few raised eyebrows but people soon went back to cooing over their own photos and autographs. I brought my photo up on my phone and was relieved to find I didn't look too redfaced in our picture.

After a while a member of staff came to start moving people out of the auditorium if they'd already met the panel, to clear out the hall to set up tables for that afternoon's session. I shrugged to myself and stood up, grabbing my jacket off the back of my chair, when a hand rested on my shoulder. "Not you" the young man said quietly, and moved on. This seemingly going unheard by the others, I told my friends I'd catch them up, and went to stand at the side of the hall.

I watched the last handful of people move one by one across the stage, as I perched on one of the wide windowsills running the length of the room. I busied myself with my phone, loading a puzzle game to keep myself from chickening out and leaving. The room grew gradually more and more quiet and, engrossed in my game, I didn't see Vox Machina pack up and wander off with a few glances thrown in my direction.

Suddenly a shadow passed over me and a large hand tilted my face up. "Hello again, you" Taliesin said quietly with a small smile. Without even realising what I was doing, I brought my hand up and slapped him square in the face. "You sneaky klepto piece of shit!" I hissed. He slowly turned back to face me... and grinned. "I missed you too" he said darkly and kissed me. The anger directed towards him still simmered and I tried to free myself from his mouth but my urge to fight back lasted only seconds in the onslaught of his passionate kisses. Soon my resolve had melted away and I was moaning against his mouth. He cupped my face and stepped even closer, pushing my legs apart so he stood between my knees and was pushed against me. I grabbed his ass in both hands and pulled him impossibly close and groped at him shamelessly.

I was falling hard and losing all sense of anything other than this kiss, when someone was behind Tal saying his name. He broke contact suddenly and sighed impatiently as his head jerked round. "Yes?" he snapped. I leaned my head against his chest in a feeble attempt at hiding, and he protectively wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into his chest in a tender cuddle. I heard his voice recover professionalism as he apologised to the event staff and had a quick exchange about timelines. I sat and happily felt the vibrations of his voice rumbling against my cheek as he spoke, continually holding me close. He smelt delicious, all clean and with a fresh masculine fragrance - it was dizzying.

After a bit more discussion the man had gone, and the hall fell silent. "Ah... I er think we should probably move before anyone else comes in" I mumbled, still snuggled into him. "Mmm" Tal murmured into my hair. He stood up straight and went to move, then stopped with a curious expression. "On second thoughts, maybe we'll just sit here for a minute before we mingle..." He gestured to his prominant crotch. I laughed and hid my face in my hands and he threw his head back in a fit of giggles.

We laughed for a good minute, the tension easing. Holding my hand in his, he helped me down from the ledge once we'd calmed down and we went to sit on the steps of the stage. A few minutes passed easily in quiet, as we sat side by side, leaning in to each other. Out of the blue he spoke up "why did you leave?" He turned to face me, waiting. "Okay.... I thought you'd want some space?" I said, a little confused. "I just thought I'd pre-empt being asked to go." He looked hurt. "I don't believe I actually gave you that impression. At all." I stopped to think. "But you said you were having trouble staying awake..." I paraphrased, suddenly questioning myself. "That's not what I said" Taliesin said quietly, looking away. He stared into space and I didn't know what to do, so I just whispered "I'm sorry" and held his hand.

We sat in silence until the same staff member came back to try moving us on again. We got up and he ushered me into backstage area. "So.... what now? I guess you're going?" I asked Tal quietly as we walked, suddenly feeling small. He smiled gently and pulled me in for another hug, "I'm officially on holiday. Well, for the next two days anyway. I'm not the one doing a disappearing act here." He chuckled as I pouted at him. "So.... fancy getting a coffee somewhere a bit quieter? We seem to keep getting interrupted whenever we go - lets find somewhere where our friends aren't" I grinned up at him. "Sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hell, I think I owe poor Taliesin a multitude of apologies!! I'm sure he's sweetness and light irl and would be mortified at being the lust object in this silly little tale. As previously mentioned, I don't know him or any of the Geek&Sundry family, this is all fiction. 
> 
> I've tried to keep descriptors of the female reader, location etc vague to apply to as many ladies as possible (sorry gents!). 
> 
> I might add more chapters if they write easily. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your kind words or suggestions. x


	8. Chapter 8

I had to find my friends to let them know I was going. Taliesin ended up agreeing to do about a thousand more photos for them to allow me to disappear. Not as compensation because they were sad at the loss of my company, it was purely a case of seeing the opportunity for more access to the man himself. Taliesin's friends being considerably less flappable, just bade him adieu with the promise to touch base back at the hotel that evening. Much social awkwardness on my side, and many furious texts later (all along the lines of me being a terrible person for evidently withholding gossip), we were finally able to slip away from the venue to go for a walk.

After the previous evening of hiding from each other, it felt a bit odd to now be out in the daylight wandering about together. Even odder after having had to admit a little of what happened to my friends; I only said we'd shared a kiss at the bar but, what with his body language at the signing, I wasn't sure they entirely believed me. I was just sorely glad that no one had noticed his new accessory, something in fact I still had to pick up on...

"So.... am I getting them back at any point?" Bless his heart for looking blankly back at me, as we strolled towards town. I patted his chest pocket. "Oh! Hehe..." He grinned widely "you know what? I don't think you will, no. It just completes my ensemble wouldn't you say?" I elbowed him hard in the ribs, but he just laughed. "I didn't have you down as quite such a kinkfiend" I replied. "Interesting," he started, "thus implying you had wondered about it. Very interesting." I groaned and just kept on walking, ignoring the chuckling to my side.

After a few minutes more we'd reached the outskirts of the main shopping area of town. Neither of us knowing the way around there, we just walked and hoped for the best, but it was a balmy day and we were in good spirits. We spent an easy hour just window shopping and talking; I bought a local paper to marvel over the bizarre small town gossip, he bought another fucking scarf (light blue with black clouds), then we retreated to an independent coffee shop.

Having ordered overpriced drinks and slices of cake, we found a sofa at the front of the shop that had just freed up and sat down next to each other. I edged close to him until our sides were touching, and he wrapped his arm protectively around me, pulling me in. I rested my head on his shoulder and he leaned into me contentedly. Sitting there in the window, we kissed, chatted, stole each other's cake, and imbibed caffeine whilst watching people walk past. I began to make guesses about the people we saw, wondering what their lives were like and trying to guess from their clothes if any were heading to the tabletop event. Taliesin started to come up with voices for them all after a bit of coercion, gradually getting more and more ridiculous until eventually we were laughing too loudly to get away with it any more.

I smiled as he rested his cheek on my shoulder, snuggling in to me like a happy cat. "This is fun. You're surprisingly easy company you know that? Even though we're not actually doing anything, and we both have all our clothes on." He started to flash me a dark look when his face brightened again in an instant. "You've just reminded me of something lovely. What was it....?" His lips moved in silent recital. "Ah, now let me think..." head tilted to one side, he tapped a finger to the bridge of his nose then wrote absentmindedly in the air. That finger drove me to distraction; I swallowed dryly. "You are a Sunday porch I could do nothing on and feel like everything was happening". He smiled, victorious. "Wow.... okay I don't really know how to reply to that to be honest. Thank you?" His eyes creased up as he chuckled, "not my words I'm afraid. Derrick C Brown. But I think they apply rather nicely." I just smiled and kissed him softly. He hugged me and nuzzled his face into my hair then said quietly "I like his poetry. Mind you, I like most. Poetry is sexy as fuck. _You're_ sexy as fuck... come on, lets head back." "To the con?" "God no, the hotel."

He leaned over me, pinning me back with a kiss, his lips suddenly hungry again. I sighed involuntarily as I softened into his embrace, his body leaning into mine, a large hand framing my face. I closed my eyes just as he broke away from me and kissed my forehead. "Come on, darling. Places to go." And with that he was standing up and brushing down his jacket nonchalantly, but a gentle blush at his cheeks gave him away. I smiled, head down, and gathered my things. He held a hand out to pull me up into standing from the overstuffed sofa, and handed me my jacket. I shrugged it on, then grinned as he took my hand again and pressed a kiss to the back of it, "ever the gentleman, Taliesin". "Currently." was all he said, and then he was urging me towards the door and out.

We managed to find a taxi to hail after a few minutes of walking in the wrong direction eventually brought us to a main road. Tal opened the back door for me and held my bag as I scooted across the back seat. He followed suit and gave the driver the name of our hotel. As the driver pulled away, Taliesin reached for my hand and linked his fingers through mine with a gentle squeeze. Leaning over, he planted a sweet little kiss on my nose that made me grin. After he did so, he turned his head and whispered slowly "when we get back, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk let alone run away again", and clutched at my hand again. Sitting back upright he shot an innocent, bright smile my way as my heart skipped a beat. I blinked and blushed furiously, and had to look away. Turning to face the window I shivered and had to press my thighs together, movements that evidently didn't go unnoticed from the sniggering next to me.

As we gradually made our way there, Tal's hand let go of mine and sneaked over to my thigh with a light squeeze. Road by road, his hand slid higher up my thigh until I had to grip mine over the top of his to stop him moving any further. I was trying to avoid eye contact but I could see him smirking from the corner of my eye. He lazily traced circles with his fingertips over my leg, edging towards my inner thighs, pushing his luck with every moment. I darted him a warning look but he'd turned to look at the road ahead with a fixed straight face.

By the time we neared the hotel his hand was at the top of my thigh, rubbing gently against the apex of my legs with his little finger. I was digging my nails into the back of his hand roughly, desperate to drag it back down, but he was surprisingly strong and I couldn't move him away. I could already feel a hot surge building in the pit of my stomach to match the heat of my blushes. I shot him furious glances but he just looked ahead and gave directions with a perfectly normal, balanced voice, all the while pressing at me. To my shame, I could feel myself growing wetter already as we pulled into the turning circle outside our hotel. I released his hand to fumble for my purse. "I've got this" Taliesin spoke up brightly. As he reached for his wallet, I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car as quickly as possible without thinking, just desperate for the fresh air on my face. I strode quickly through the brightly lit reception area to the lifts and furiously stabbed a finger at the summon button, refusing to look back. I could hear the 'swoosh' of the automatic front doors and then footsteps a way behind me, and I pressed and pressed the button.

Just then the doors slid open and I stepped inside the lift, heart pounding. I reached into my bag with fumbling fingers for my key card - I was furious with Taliesin for touching me like that in the car and I had to get some space between us; I was desperately trying to retain control but I knew it would all come tumbling down if I looked into his eyes again. My fingers closed over the card in a side pocket and I brought it up to swipe it against the lift controls, just as another hand got there first.

Taliesin pocketed his card and turned his back on me to face the doors as they shut silently. He cleared his throat, to speak with a voice just dripping honey as the lift began to move. "I don't know where you think you're going my dear, I believe we have unfinished business." I stood in the corner and swore at his back under my breath, but even being this close to him was undoing my resolve. I gesticulated angrily, stabbing a finger at the air between us. "How fucking dare you do that, the driver could have seen!!! What the -" my words faltered as he turned to face me. "I mean, I can't BELIEVE you... that was...." He just smiled. "Fuck you" Was all I could say, and then I was kissing his stupid mouth.

My hands pulled at the fabric of his jacket as his lips moved over mine, his hands coming up to find my hair, fingers digging at my scalp. My tongue pressed at his and he moved in sync against mine. He groaned a throaty rumble as our teeth clashed slightly and he stepped forwards, pushing me back against the wall. He pressed up against me and I wrapped a leg around him to pull him into me even harder, his erection pushing against me. He broke away from my lips and started kissing down the length of my neck, as I let my head fall back, eyes shut, melting under his touch. He lowered his right hand to grope at a breast, pinching gently through my tshirt at a nipple as it hardened under his touch.

The lift pinged, hurtling us both back down to earth with a bump, as the doors slid open. Tal grabbed my hand and led me out - thankfully there was no one else around as I caught a quick glimpse of our disshevelled reflection. He all but marched up the hallway to his door, pulling me along behind him as I tried to keep up. He swiped his key card at the door and pushed it open impatiently, pulling me inside. He pushed his door closed with a bang, and then turned back towards me with a predatory look on his face. "Now, where were we?"


	9. Chapter 9

I pounced and kissed Taliesin passionately, pressing him up against the back of the door with my body. My desperate fingers went to the lapels of his jacket and pushed, trying to urge it off his frame, but he was leaning hard on the door so it stayed put. He brought his hands to either side of my face and reciprocated in a bruising kiss; lips moaning, tongues dancing. We kissed like that for what seemed like forever before he moved. He nudged me forwards with a shoulder then turned us round so my back was to the door. He slid an arm around me, his hand splayed on my back, and moved his right hand further down my body.

He made quick work of the buttons on my jeans one-handed. Once done he didn't take his time to undress me; his hand pushed down inside my underwear. His fingers found my wetness and he growled. As he curled two fingers inside me roughly I keened despite myself. "Ready for me already? Such a naughty girl...." "I fucking hate you" I murmured in reply even as I shuddered under his touch. "No you don't" he cackled, nuzzling his mouth at the side of my face, "not even remotely." "I know" I whispered back as I grabbed handfuls of his clothes in fists, trying to stay upright. His fingers plunged in and out quickly, then his thumb was rubbing my clit, and the ache in me was getting urgent. He inched forwards again and trapped me securely between the door and his body just as my climax started to build. My knees were buckling and then, with a rough flick of his thumb, I was unravelling. It was purely him pinning me upright that meant I didn't fall, his hand still cupping me while I came back down to earth.

My head was back, eyes closed, as I got my breath back. Taliesin nipped at my earlobe and I could hear him breathing heavily as he slowly withdrew his hand from me. I heard as he raised his wet fingers to his mouth one by one to suck them clean with an appreciative hum, then I felt him reach into an inner pocket of his jacket. There was a distinctive rustle, then I heard a zip noise lower down. I opened my eyes and glanced at him "confident aren't we?" He laughed quietly, "Confident? _Never_. Prepared and hopeful, definitely..." as he smoothed the condom over his erection. Once sheathed he released the base of his dick and it twitched in the small gap between us, then he was pushing my jeans and knickers down with an approving grunt, pulling them off over my shoes. Standing back up he kissed me again, the gap closing between us, and he slid his hand down to grip himself once more. Lowering his eyes to look, he bent his knees and positioned his thick head at my entrance and pushed slightly, watching our bodies connect. A moan escaped my lips at the thick intrusion and I tipped my hips forwards to try to get the right angle. As I did so, Tal let go of himself and reached to grab my ass, squeezing at my bare skin.

I raised a leg and hooked my heel behind his knee. Suddenly he lifted me up against the door with surprising strength, and inched forwards to hold me in place with his body. I wrapped my legs instinctively up around his waist and clung onto him. As I did so, he slowly let me drop down onto his full length and we both moaned in sync. My inner walls clenched and released, getting used to the size, and he moaned as my pussy massaged at him. "So... tight.... relax for fucks sake...." he growled. But I was lost to the sensation as he started to move. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and hugged him tightly to my chest, running my other hand up his back to grab at his hair. He hissed as I pulled his head back slightly, but continued thrusting into me with control. I started rolling my hips to match his movements, each grinding motion adding friction to my already sensitive and swollen clit. I lost track of time and everything else as we moved together, Tal maintaining control of us both as his slick flesh thrusted in and out.

Then in a moment, his jaw set hard and his eyes narrowed as he started to show signs that he was struggling to maintain composure. He started to push harder into me, my back inching up the door with each push, shaking it in the frame. His hands dug into my bottom as he still held me aloft. He lowered his head and I pushed his face to my shoulder with the hand I had fisted in his hair. He was growling with each push and I could feel his breath on the side of my neck with each dark muttering that fell from his lips. The deeper thrusts brought his base grinding deliciously against me and I was building up to another orgasm. "Oh sweet fuck...." he swore under his breath, his words broken and punctuated by groans as he started to piston hard. This sent me over the edge and I was soaring as my climax hit - I pulled his head back as my hands jerked with a reflex, and I pressed my face to his. "So good, so ffff.... ahh.... such a good...." His words faltered as he surged with one final hard thrust and then he was gone too, with a gospel of "yes" against my mouth. As he drove into me with his last thrust I felt myself clench down on him as another, unexpected orgasm hit me hard and I moaned into his kiss, coming apart on him. He moaned low and long as we rode out our highs together, murmuring dark wants into my ear, before he started to lower me slowly to the floor.

My back slid down the length of the door slowly as he went carefully down onto one knee and then the other, then he pulled me down until I was laid on the floor between his knees - our bodies still connected. He leaned over me with a hand either side of my head and touched his forehead to mine. I opened my eyes at last to see his focussed on mine with a knicker-destroying grin, whispering "hey you". He just smiled and kissed me in response, pressing his lips softly to mine, then my nose, my cheeks, my forehead.....

He reluctantly pulled out and leaned to one side, weight on his hip as he laid over me. "There, now was that really a hatefuck or have you decided you might actually like me?" he smirked. "Can't talk. Brain fried." was all I managed to say. He replied with a huge laugh and leaned forwards to kiss my nose. "Come on, lets get you up from there. Not the most dignified we've ever looked", and with that he leaned back on his heels and put out a hand. I grabbed it and he helped pull us both up into standing. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said as I gestured to his spent erection as it flopped free of his undone trousers, "you look dapper as ever." He just raised an eyebrow, flipped his scarf dramatically back over one shoulder and went to the bathroom to sort himself out, as I made my way laughing into the room.

Pulling on my knickers ('I'll be damned if I'm losing another pair on this trip' I thought to myself), I made my way to the desk and flicked the kettle on. Sitting in the chair, I brought my feet up to sit crosslegged and called out "tea or coffee?". I jumped as his voice replied right behind my ear "my my, how quickly we settle into domestic bliss?". I swore profusely much to his amusement. Eventually I calmed down again enough to make us both a cup of tea.

Taliesin made a note to ask reception for more drink items when he suddenly realised he was hungry. He offered me the room service menu and, after some protestations, I allowed him to order me some lunch. The cake we'd shared in the coffee shop was nice but not filling and we were both craving savoury food. Order placed, we lounged around easily and talked about the morning's panel. Talk soon turned to his flirting from onstage and I called him out on knickersgate.

"You did that on purpose to make me uncomfortable didn't you?" "Uncomfortable?" "Yeah, revenge for me leaving?" He cocked his head and looked strangely at me. "Did it make you uncomfortable?" I thought about it. "Yes... well a bit, in the sense that you were sniffing my knickers and eyefucking me across a crowded room!" "But what did you actually feel?" Damn. I mumbled inaudibly. "Use your words, darling" he purred. ".....abitturnedon....." That dark grin descended. "You know why I did it?" I shook my head, suddenly unable to make eye contact. He tilted my blushing face up with one finger. "Because it looked good, and because it was **hot**." I hated myself for agreeing with him.

Thankfully the food arrived and a sharp rap at the door broke our awkward, heated silence. Tal threw on his bathrobe to answer the door as I stayed snuggled in his bed in just my underwear. He brought the lunch plates to bed and we ate whilst watching cartoons from the comfort of our pillow fort. He reverted to nuzzly cat mode and snuggled against my chest, so I wrapped my arms around him and we cuddled as we ate; it felt like the most natural thing to do in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Definitely going to hell.
> 
>  
> 
> Worth it.

Food devoured, Taliesin piled the plates outside his door then came back in, locking the door behind him. I had had a quick break and freshened up as best I could in his bathroom without my own thungs. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a fluffy towel around myself and left the bathroom. He was perched on the edge of his bed with a laptop open. I climbed onto the bed and knee-walked up to kneel behind him. "Whatcha doing?" I sang to the back of his head, and put my arms around his neck. "Hey baby" he turned his head to the side to kiss me and then was back looking at the screen. "Just going over some work emails I'm afraid, holiday or not I think I'm going to have to just do a quick bit of editing...." His voice took on a thoughtful tone as it petered off. "Oh sorry! Say no more." I sat back, not wanting to pry. "It's okay" he said back over his shoulder with a smile. He did a double take a moment later when he caught me putting my clothes back on. "...actually that is very much NOT okay, what are you doing?" I pointed dumbly at my breasts, to the bra in my hand, and then to the door. His brow furrowed. "Not this shit again." I held my hands up in a mock surrender, "hey I was just going to give you an hour's peace to get things done!" "No you're not, not again." He tried to give me a stern look but was failing as the corner of his mouth was twitching into a suppressed smile. I opened my hand and let the bra drop to the floor. He smiled properly. "Better. Now get comfy, I won't be long. In fact....."

He stood up and put his laptop on the table, before going to the shopping bag he'd dumped at the door. I could hear rustling and then he reappeared with the new blue scarf he'd bought that day. "Er, what do you think you're -" He shot me a wicked glance and made his way to the headboard. "Hand." It was a demand, not a request. Dumbly I found myself reaching out to him and before I had even realised, he'd bound my wrist to the bed. "I beg your fucking pardon, WHAT is this?!" I blurted out. He simply walked around to the other side of the bed and withdrew the skull scarf from his neck and reached for my other hand. "Oh hell no you don't!" I wrenched my arm back from his touch but, in a blink, his hand shot out and grabbed me again and I was bound that side too. I was furious. I opened my mouth to all out yell at him but he leaned over and smothered my fury with a full kiss. Drawing back from me after a minute, he whispered against my ear "if this is what it takes to keep you in my bed, so be it, little girl".

I tried my best to be mad at him, I really did. But it was impossible. I was stuck and I was weirdly okay with that. I huffed a grumpy sigh and shuffled down into a more comfortable lying position. I tested the scarves - they were secure but didn't hurt in any way, I could move just not get away. "You've done this before..." I mumbled. He pressed his hands together in a mock prayer pose and had the audacity to try to look shocked. I couldn't help myself but laugh. He smiled and walked to the chair at the foot of the bed. I watched as he bent to plug his laptop in, clad only in his boxers, and wolfwhistled at his butt stuck up in the air. "You're trouble" he laughed, "says the knots guy" I replied. I heard a faint chuckle but he didn't react otherwise. He stood up, paused... then turned the chair around to face me. Grabbing his laptop from the table, he sat down in the chair now facing towards the bed and settled down with his work. He took a long, slow look up and down my bare body, then just started tapping away at the keyboard.

Time passed. Every now and then he looked up at me and smiled a wolfish grin my way, then would go back to his work. I gave up on pulling faces that were just getting ignored and turned my attention back to the cartoons we'd left running on the tv. After a few minutes, I noticed he'd moved his laptop aside to balance on one knee, and had pulled his cock free and was lazily pumping his hand up and down. I shot a raised eyebrow at him but he just looked on, eyes hooded. "Working hard I see?" I said and was rewarded with a smirk. He went back to typing but every five minutes or so he'd take his dick in hand and slowly jerk himself a bit whilst looking at me, tied up and displayed. He'd get himself hard and then, with a sigh, go back to working.

"What are you doing?" I eventually asked him. "Editing..." he said quietly without looking up. "Not what I meant, Tal." "I know." He ran his hand over his face, then put his laptop aside on the table. "Delayed gratification, darling. You're my reward for getting this sorted." His voice was smooth but tinged with a edge of want. It went straight to my core. I automatically clenched my thighs together and twisted, trying to create some pressure, some friction, as I felt a gentle throb start. "Oh dear, I'm being a terrible host aren't I. Here, let me..." and he stood up. Two paces and he was leaning over the foot of the bed, sliding his smooth palms up between my legs and gently pushing them apart. I was surprised to hear myself whimpering as he slid his hands higher, coming to where my legs met. He kneeled up on the bed between my legs and leaned over, his face hovering inches above my sex. He dipped low and nudged at me with his nose, his thumbs coming up to part me slightly. I felt his hot breath on me as he held his position, before agonisingly slowly drawing a wet lick up the length of my slit with the broad flat of his tongue. I moaned and tried to push myself onto him but I couldn't. His tongue fluttered over the top of my nub so lightly I only just felt it, then circled around me so softly it was pure torment. Then.... nothing? He sat up slowly, dick in hand, and licked his lips lasciviously, then went back to his chair. I threw my head back into the plump cushions with a wail, but he just chuckled and picked his laptop up again.

This happened over and over for about an hour; he'd repeatedly play with himself and then come over to tease me with his wicked, divine tongue, before leaving me wanting, and just go back to his work. I kept trying to clench my thighs together to find release, but he'd slap my legs apart again. "I really wish I had just two more ties" he said darkly at one point, "I'd love to see you spread completely open for me, waiting...". He whined a little at this and his hand stilled on his aching cock. He sat like that for a little while, head down, before picking his damned laptop back up.

Eventually he was finished and, with a content sigh, closed his laptop and set it to one side. He stood up, pushed off his boxers, and stood at the foot of the bed surveying me. I'd never felt more vulnerable in my life, nor more aroused. He walked around to stand at the head of the bed and just looked on, half smiling, and said "well don't you look delicious?" I flipped him two middle fingers. He tutted. "So prone, yet so defiant. Interesting..." and with that he walked back to the table and sat down with his back to me. "No no no please, Taliesin! I'm sorry, please come back?!" I heard myself gabbling, desperate. His shoulders started to shake and then I heard the low rumble of a laugh escaping from him. He came back to the foot of the bed, condom on, wrapper discarded on the table. "I couldn't wait much more even if I wanted to, darling." And with that he was crawling up the bed to me.

He leaned over me bodily, on hands and knees, and I craned my head to look down at his dick. He was rock hard and I could see his tip already glistening with moisture through the protection. He twitched as I looked at it, and I brought my eyes back up to meet his at last. He gave me an evil smile as he said "hello darling, I've been waiting for this". And with that he was kissing me furiously, lips hungrily devouring mine. His body still out of range to me, I arched my back up to push my hips into his. He growled through gritted teeth. "Naughty. Luckily for you I can't wait any longer..." He sat back up on his heels and grabbed his thick erection, then leaned forwards and buried himself in me in one movement. I howled a throat-catching wail as he bottomed out in me, my hips instantly snapping up to meet him. He reached for my legs and hooked them up over the crook of his elbows and plunged hard into me again. Unable to reach anything, I wrapped my hands into the scarf bonds and gripped them as hard as I could, as he set up a vicious tempo of thrusts. As he started pounding into me harder and faster, he bent my legs up so my knees were pressed to my chest, and he was hitting an impossibly deep, perfect spot in me. I howled my sudden climax as he started to buck wildly, his face red with effort.

I was so blissed out I barely registered what Taliesin was doing. He leaned over me and panted breathlessly before throwing his head back with a deep sigh and sitting up. His chest was glistening with sweat, and his hands gripped at my knees as he pulled them back up, using them to steady himself. I could hear myself whining softly as my own spasms fluttered to a halt around him. Suddenly I was aware of stimulation; his thumb was on my swollen clit and it was too much too quickly and I tried to close my legs, but he had me held fast. And then I was over the edge again and crying out. But he didn't stop. He stroked a steady strum over my sensitive flesh and tore orgasm after orgasm from my aching body until I was sobbing with effort. I eventually managed to cry out a pitiful "no more, _please_ " and his hand stilled immediately.

He was up in a flash, untying my wrists, and then somehow I was in his arms, trembling. My body flashed pulse after pulse of aftershock, as mini waves washed over me from overstimulation. Then everything was white and quiet, and.... perfect. I was aware of him holding me in his arms, my hair being stroked, and gentle words soothing at my ear.

As I came down from my intense high, Taliesin held me to his chest and whispered beautiful things; that I was a good girl, that I was beautiful, and I happily snuggled into him. After a few minutes had passed he briefly went to the bathroom to clean himself up, and then he was back. He brought me a glass of water and then cuddled back up to me, as I happily floated down and into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly fluff piece: basically they nap and hug, s'about it. 
> 
> Don't worry, smut is never too far away....

Arms wrapped around her blissed out body, Tal looked down and studied her face carefully making sure she was in a good place. Her face was a mask of calm, albeit a rosy one, wet around the temples where touches of sweat crept into the edge of her hair. He kept her in place even after she was sound asleep; the weight of the sleeping form in his arms felt good. He buried his face in her hair inhaling the scent until his arms began to ache. Gradually, reluctantly, he started to ease her onto the bed next to him and withdrew the arm trapped underneath. Lots of thoughts were nagging for his attention but he squashed them all, just enjoying this quiet moment that stretched out before him. All that he wanted to consider right now was how comfortable the bed was, the physical satisfaction washing over him, the slight hint of sex in the air. He lay on his side and thought about nothing at all as he closed his eyes.

*****

I awoke with a jump as my calf muscle tensed, threatening to cramp. Hopping up, I put my weight on that foot and stretched it out, rubbing at my leg until the ache subsided. Eventually I sat back down as soundlessly as possible on the edge of the bed and drained the last of my glass of water. "So," I thought as I looked around, "I guess we're having a nap then..." My bag was tossed to the side so I rifled through it for my phone, making sure it was on silent. Swinging my legs back up into bed I slid under the covers, wriggled down into my warm spot again and curled up on my side.

Taliesin had fallen asleep as well. I took the opportunity to really look at his face, normally so animated, now calm. Eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbones with the tiny movements of a dream. His closed eyes hid from mine the previous glimmers of a smouldering intensity that broke me. As my eyes tracked down his neck, past his collarbone, his fuzzy chest rose and fell slowly. His lips parted slightly with a sigh, I smiled and let my eyes roam back up and over every inch of his rested face. I let my fingertips trace around the shape of his jawline, hovering over the slight stubble forming but never quite touching him. I moved my hand up to trace along the bridge of his nose and across the relaxed brow, curving around a temple, sketching him in the air. I smiled, and silently rested my hand between our heads on my pillow, and looked across my palm to his sleeping profile. My eyes grew heavy and sleep soon took over once more.

*****

Tal snorted. He woke with a start, momentarily confused, then sank back into his deep pillow with a grunt. He looked over at the sleeping woman facing him, and his lips curled automatically into a small, warm smile. Her lashes twitched in her deep sleep, her mouth settled into a soft pout that he longed to kiss. He leaned over but resisted the urge, not wanting to wake her. Instead, he gently tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. The movements caused her to stir ever so slightly but she didn't wake; a soft sound hummed in her throat and she briefly nuzzled the side of her face into his hand without knowing. He froze in place until she was still again, and then slowly lowered his hand when he was sure she remained asleep.

He shifted his broad body to lean up on one elbow and looked over his bedfellow. Unguarded, he drank in the sight of her: tousled hair now pushed back from her face, bare skin peeking out under crisp sheets, one leg hooked over the top of the bedding. He let his eyes lazily drag down the length of her body to her toes. He nodded approvingly as he noticed for the first time that her painted black toenails matched her fingers. She shifted in her sleep and, as her arm slipped down to rest on the bed, the linen dragged down and uncovered a bare breast. The breath hitched in Tal's throat. She made no further movements and he watched unashamedly as her breast moved with every deep breath. The soft curves begged to be touched, to be kissed, to be licked. He felt like an artless teenager and cursed his libido as blood rushed to his groin, making him throb despite himself. Cool air settled on her uncovered skin and Taliesin watched, bewitched, as the plumpness of a nipple started to form into a firm bud against the cold. He longed to suck the deliciously pert skin into his mouth and swirl his tongue over her peak...

He swallowed a groan and slowly pulled the sheet up to cover her once more. As he leaned to do so over he saw the purplish mark his teeth had left on her shoulder from their first time together. He stared, fascinated, then remembered something she'd said about marks on her hips. He peeked under the edge of the linen carefully. Sure enough he could see faint marks that his own fingers had pressed into her, just visible in the afternoon shadows of his room. He was suddenly hit with a sense of shame, to his surprise, but mainly feelings of possession and lust. Holding his breath against the silence, he craned his head over her form and tenderly ghosted kisses on her marks.

Straightening out, he moved parallel to her once more and lay back down. Her hand was outstretched on the pillow next to her face, the palm open. He laid his head close to her fingers, then gently closed his large hand over her palm. He closed his eyes and settled back into an easy sleep.

*****

Less than an hour later, Taliesin groggily opened his eyes again, squinting at the light. He was laid on his belly, one hand burrowed under his pillow, wrapped up in a bed cocoon. He worked his other arm free and threw it out to the side to pull her in close, but his arm passed through an empty space and hit cool sheets. Face in his pillow he screwed his eyes up and growled "god fucking damn it, not again", before slamming his fist onto the cold pillow beside him.

A muffled snigger broke out across the room. He pushed himself up, confused, and rubbed a hand across his face as he looked over. "Hey sleeping beauty" I said brightly, trying not to laugh at his grumpy waking-up face. I'd got up a little while earlier when my bladder had prompted me to wake. After freshening up, I padded around Tal's room in his fluffy robe, not wanting to wake him but not sure what to do. I sure as hell couldn't go for a wander or nip back to my own room in case he woke and got the wrong idea, but I was getting a bit restless. Gathering up my things I rummaged through my backpack and was happy to see I'd remembered to put in my crafting bits, stowed away at the bottom. I made a cup of tea and stationed myself by the window, curled up in a chair, and started to crochet.

Looking up at him now, smiling, I lowered my hands to rest in my lap. "Still here" I said simply. He didn't reply so I lowered my eyes and went back to finishing my row. He just cocked his head and slowly rolled over and leaned back on his elbows with an unreadable expression on his face. "Glad to see so", he eventually said. A minute of awkward silence passed. After a little longer, I sighed and lowered my yarn again. "Would you rather I wasn't?" He flashed me a warning look. "You're an intelligent girl, please don't start saying stupid things now." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then patted the bed beside him. I didn't move. He motioned for me to hurry up and patted the bed again. "I'm not a dog, you know" "If you were, you wouldn't be allowed on the furniture. You, however, are very much welcome on this bed. Encouraged. Please?" I rolled my eyes and reluctantly made my way over to him. "You're being odd" I started talking but he interrupted me, "I **am** odd". "Odder, then." He smiled at last. "Okay I'll grant you that, sorry dear I'm not very good if I sleep in the day." And he bent forwards to press a chaste kiss to my lips. "Better?" "Better."

He wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me in, I nestled my head on his shoulder. "Good. So yes. I'm glad you're here, after our date I'd be a bit offended if you weren't." "Date...?" I echoed. "Yes, why not? It just occurred to me. We went shopping, there was cake, and ridiculously fun sex, and then cartoons. In fact that's not just a date in my eyes. That's a bloody great date." As I glanced up at him he grinned, and even looked a little bit bashful. He kissed the tip of my nose and pulled me back into a hug. "It's a date then. Or, rather, it was... or something..." I gave up trying to think of what to say, and just nuzzled my face into his chest hair.


	12. Chapter 12

"Right you, I need to touch base with my friends for a minute now. I've ignored that lot quite long enough..." I stretched out my stiff joints with a growl, then reached for my phone and started scrolling through contacts. "Fair enough, I'll go wash away my sins." And he pushed the covers off himself and went to stand. "See you in a week then I guess?" I retorted as I brought my phone up to my ear. His eyes crinkled up as he chuckled and just replied "brat" with a gentle nudge to my shoulder.

Standing, he leaned to press a kiss to the top of my head and made his way to the bathroom, nonchalantly leaving the door open. I rolled to lie on my front at the foot of the bed to talk, and watched as Taliesin stepped into the bath and started the shower going. The glass screen fogged quickly as the hot water began to pour over his broad shoulders and back, rivulets running clear stripes down the glass where he moved and flicked water. I could just make out the soft sound of him humming but the shower drowned out most of his voice. I grinned at the ease he had with himself, with me in this moment. I mentally checked back into my phone conversation (although it was hard to keep track of what my friend was saying when Taliesin's perfect round ass was in clear view).

Everything was going well at the con for them and I avoided questions as much as possible, just talking about the morning's panel again as a distraction. After a few minutes we said our goodbyes and I chucked my phone back in my bag. I retrieved my crafting bits again and tried to concentrate but it was to no avail. Tal was still in the bathroom and so I shamelessly sat on the edge of the bed watching as he lathered soap all over himself. A spark flamed in the pit of my stomach. I stood up and shed his robe onto the bed, before creeping into the bathroom doorway. He carried on washing, apparently not hearing me sneak up over the sound of the shower and his singing. I watched as he rubbed his soaped hands under his arms and up over his shoulders, working circles of lather over himself, back still to me.

I crept up to the edge of the bath and stepped in, my heart pounding. Stepping forward to almost close the gap between us, I brought my arms around him in a tight hug. "Christ" He flinched, surprised, and stepped back into me. "Not quite" I replied with a snigger as I revelled in having got the upper hand on him for once. I hugged him tightly until I felt him start to relax again, and then I slowly started sliding my right hand lower down his stomach. I rubbed small circles with my thumb as I dragged my hand over the softness of his belly and down further, raking my fingertips down through a trail of fuzz and into the thatch of hair. "Shit...." he hissed, and tilted his head back to rub against the top of mine. I couldn't see his eyes from that angle but I knew they'd be hooded and intense. He leaned one hand on the cold tiles. "Thought you were... the phone..." he faltered, as my fingers bipassed his dick and I gently took his balls in my hand. "You distracted me."

I pressed the side of my face to the wet skin of his shoulder and revelled in the heat of his body against mine, how I could feel the muscles of his back move against my breasts as he steadied himself. The air was hot and he smelt divine, it was dizzying; a fresh herbal scent from his skin mingled with the steam and I inhaled at him greedily. I slid the hand on his waist higher and pressed the flat of a palm against his chest, as I scraped my other fingernails up over his balls to encircle my fingers around his base. "You're really very distracting you know" I tried to use my best repremanding tone. "I was trying to mind my own business but if you will insist on being so fascinating..." I tailed off as I tilted my wrist to take him fully in hand, and gave a gentle squeeze. "... so gripping..." He groaned at the terrible pun but his cock twitched a more definite reply, so I closed my fingers over as much of his dick as I could hold. I gently rubbed my thumb in a stripe along his skin as I held him still then slowly started to move, feeling him swelling from the stimulation. My fingers slid over wet skin to the base of his shaft, then ran the length to the tip. Running my index finger in a teasing circle over his head, I slid my hand back down again, feeling him grow.

I moved slowly, working my hand up and down the shift of his stiffening cock, while the water cascaded over us both. Tal sighed and brought his arm around behind him to rest his hand on my hip. He squeezed me lightly and sighed again as I continued to pump at him in a slow rhythm. At his sighs I started to move my hand a bit faster, gripping him a bit more firmly, more confidently. Carefully tipping my hand at the wrist, I rotated my hand slightly to drag a small twist of friction over his skin as I pumped. Reaching the swollen head, I slid my hand off him almost entirely then turned to cover the top of his dick with a swipe of my palm instead. I kept this tempo up, alternating between gripping the underside then the top of his prick as I slid my fingers over him, circling my hand over his head as I changed. He groaned openly and the sound made wetness pool at my core. I bit my lip and moved a bit faster still. Noticing as he started to flex at his hips with each swirl of my hand, I pulled him in closer to me with the hand stroking at his chest. His breathing was getting ragged as now he started thrusting into my grip, fucking my hand.

I raked my fingernails through his chest hair, not caring if I scratched (I was starting to get the feeling he might like the collateral damage anyway). Finding a smooth nipple I rubbed my thumb over it roughly and felt as it pebbled hard under my touch. I started to pinch it between my thumb and finger whilst keeping up a hurrying pace on his cock. Taliesin was groaning now, fucking hard into my grip. His breathing started to catch and he hissed curses and blessings into the steamy air. I gave a cruel twist on his nipple as he started to moan. Suddenly he pushed hard into my hand and gripped my hip with iron fingers, then with a grunt he was unravelling. I looked round his side and watched fascinated as thick stripes of cum jetted out onto the tiled wall. Spurts of white surged as he twitched and groaned under my touch, his head tipped back. A steadying arm quivered briefly under the effort of holding himself up as he climaxed. A low moan rumbled from his throat as his body alternately tensed and calmed while staying balanced.

Pressing kisses to the back of his neck and shoulder I caressed his softening prick, stroking him with gentle fingers, washing at his flesh as the water still poured. He sighed and released his hold from my hip, leaning heavily on the wall. I hugged myself to him tightly. Breaking away eventually, I pumped a small amount of bodywash from the nearby bottle into my hand and slowly started to massage circles of soap over his back. We stayed like that in silence, soundtracked only by the constant hiss of water from the showerhead above us. He eventually turned round and leaned back against the wall while I worked soapy hands all across his torso then down to clean his groin and bending down further to wash his legs. He grabbed my wrist in one hand and stilled me, pulling me upright carefully on the slippery surface. Face to face again, he swept my wet hair back from in front of my eyes and cupped my face in both hands, bringing me to him in a sweet kiss. I melted into his tender embrace, our lips moving soft and wet together. I slipped my hands around his waist as he leaned into me to deepen the kiss; his tongue flicked over mine, one hand sliding into my hair to pull me impossibly close. I sighed into him as he started to pull away, closing my eyes. He rested his forehead to mine and circled my waist with an arm. The wet skin of my breasts was smashed against his chest and the yielding flesh of our stomachs pushed flat as we closed the last gaps between us.

Eventually he pulled away, tipping his head back to let the hot water pour over his face. Raising his head again he ran both hands up over his face, sweeping wet hair back over his scalp. Wordlessly he reached for the soap and rubbed his hands together to work up a thick coating of suds. Almost reverentially he began massaging the lather over my shoulders with careful fingers. I smiled up at him and he rewarded me with a full, eye creasing grin, as his hands kneaded at me. "I was supposed to be getting clean, not dirty" he smirked. I shrugged happily and just enjoyed the slippery massage as he ran his hands over my torso, smoothing soap over my body and rinsing me down.

Eventually clean, we begrudgingly turned the water off and climbed out to wrap ourselves up in fluffy hotel towels, and then collapsed on the bed in a tangle of cuddles.


End file.
